vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Scryer
Summary Nick Scryer is a former Mindgate operative and is one of the most powerful psi agents in the world. Little is known about Nick's early life, but he was one of the best agents in a government operation known as "Mindgate". He opposed "The General's" plans and stayed with Mindgate after several other psi agents had left. He is a seasoned combat veteran assigned to lead a strike team with the UN Anti-Terror Corps. Nick later sets out as a one-man-army to defeat "The Movement" who ruined his life & erased his memories. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with firearms, Higher with powers Name: Nick Scryer Origin: Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Soldier, Psychic Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Telekinesis, Martial Arts, Skilled Marksman, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Absorption, Durability Negation, Astral Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Possession, Soul Manipulation (All Psi operatives have resistances to each other's psychic powers, Resisted Jov Leonov's mind control which was capable of controlling hundreds of soldiers, and Nicolas Wrightson's possession that is stated to control the mind and pierce the soul) Attack Potency: Street level physically, Wall level with firearms, Higher with powers (At full power his telekinesis is superior to Edgar Barrett's who lifted an oil truck, His pyrokinesis should be comparable to Marlena who generated & maintained energy that was stated when even contained wiped out several city blocks) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically, Class 50 with telekinesis Striking Strength: Street Class physically, Wall Class with firearms, Higher with powers Durability: Street level Stamina: High (Fought his way through several enemy base strongholds & psi operatives without showing any signs of fatigue). Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with weapons & powers Standard Equipment: Body Armor, Handgun, Machine Gun Intelligence: Average (Is a military seasoned combat veteran) Weaknesses: Standard Human Weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis': Nick is the ability to lift things without touching them. When used, a blue/purple mist comes out of his hand, and grabs the item in question. You can do many things with it. *'Pyrokinesis': Nick can use pyrokinesis to set objects or enemies on fire with a wave of his hand. *'Mind Drain': Nick has the ability to absorb the psi energy out of someone's body weither they are dead or alive. He gets the most energy from an living enemy who does not notice you presence prior to the attack. Fully draining a standing person will make their head explode. *'Remote Viewing': Nick is able to leave his body and enter a astral form to go explore. Though his body is still vulnerable to attack, but your RV 'projection' is invisible. There is a second form of remote viewing that shows Nick details of puzzles and/or enemies in the next room, this is not a selectable power and happens several times during the game. *'Mind Control': Nick is the ability to take over someone's mind. With it he can control them to activate something out of his range, make the enemies turn against each other, & even force an enemy to commit suicide. *'Aura View': This ability is many powers in one. With it he can see things you can't normally see. Invisible things (such as Aura Beasts and Mines), what color something really is, secret passages, etc., see an aura around enemies. A blue aura means they are unaware of a threat, yellow means they are suspicious, and red means they are fully aware of Nick's presence, and even see remnants of the past become visible, like footprints or writing on a white board. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Psychics Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Glass Cannons